


The Baby Brother

by emilyxxflame



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Serious Injuries, Sorry Not Sorry, Turtles, injuries, tcesters stay away pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyxxflame/pseuds/emilyxxflame
Summary: When Draxum gets word that Big Mama has bailed out one of the most dangerous yokai in the hidden city out of prison, he warns the turtles to be carful.The turtles take Draxums warning into consideration as they are extra cautious when out on patrol or mystic adventures.However one night when they drop their guard briefly, the bailed-out yokai ambushes them Mikey receives deadly wounds...Will the baby brother be able to pull through?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Wounded ~ Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh guys it's here and my first post on Ao3!
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoy it...somewhat haha sorry not sorry Mikey stans.
> 
> This chapter isn't the best, but the next chapter will make up for it don't worry! 
> 
> Prepare for lots of angst hehe 
> 
> Thanks for checking this out <3
> 
> TW: Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “NO MIKEY-”
> 
> 1...
> 
> Thump,
> 
> 2...
> 
> Thump,
> 
> 3...
> 
> The lion yokai then loosened his grip on the chain before throwing the wounded turtle over the edge of the building.

*************************

Mikey groaned, stifling a scream as he felt hot tears stream down his face. He was in pain. So, so much pain. Everything hurt, especially his plastron and shell; oh and his leg also felt as if it were on fire which didn't help the situation at all.

The orange-clad turtle couldn't remember much as he faded in and out consciousness. Actually, wait - no he could remember one thing; one horrible, scary thing. Mikey felt his chest and throat constrict again as the images of the yokai's sharp teeth and claws flashed through his mind. 

The box turtle then felt even more tears begin to stream down his face as he faded back into consciousness once again. Mikey forced his eyes to open and when they eventually obliged, he saw a purple and green blob hovering over him. 

_ Donnie _ , Mikey thought, recognizing his older brother's significant colors. Donnie's blob then opened its mouth and the orange turtle realized that his brother was talking to him, saying something that the youngest brother couldn't comprehend properly. 

_ “Mik...gon…ok” _

Ok? What could possibly be  _ ok  _ about this situation?

These thoughts ran through Michael's throbbing head, but they were quickly pushed aside as Donnie's purple and green blob left his view. 

"D-Don?" Mikey called out, not even recognizing his own voice as it left his metallic tasting mouth. Then all of a sudden at least four white blobs appeared in his blurred view, and that's when Mikey finally let the darkness of unconsciousness consume him...

****1 hour earlier****

“Thanks, Señor Hueso! See you soon!” Leo said, giving the skeleton a salute before stepping back through the mystic exit. Hueso rolled his eyes but smiled a little nonetheless as the four turtle brothers left his restaurant. 

A little while earlier the guys stopped Hypno from stealing some magic mirror from a museum and decided to dine in at Run Of The Mill to celebrate, much to Leo’s pleasure. 

“We need to eat in more often,” Leo suggested as they made their way back into the alleyway. Mikey and Raph nodded in return, however, Leo’s older twin scoffed. “What so you can annoy Hueso more often?” 

“Exactly,” Leo smirked back, making Donnie sigh. It had been a long, action-packed day and although the four brothers were still hyped from their victory, exhaustion was quickly creeping upon them. 

“Are we taking the rooftops?” Raph then questioned, stopping next to a fire escape that led up onto the top of the building. Mikey sighed and leaned his head against the cold metal, “Can’t Leo just portal us home?” The youngest whined as Leo put an arm around his little brother. “Mikey, as awesome as I am and as good at portaling as I am, we all know that I don’t perform as well when I’m tired,” Leo replied, making Mikey huff. 

Donnie then put a hand on his little brother's shoulder before he hopped onto the fire escape, “‘Nardo’s right, we don’t want to end up in some random place in the Hidden City, then we’ll never get home,” Don deadpanned before he began climbing up.

“Yeah - _ hey _ !” Leo yelled at his twin as he began climbing up after him. Mikey laughed a little at his older brothers before Raph invited him to ride on his shell, which he happily accepted. 

Raph then scaled the fire escape with his baby brother clinging onto his shell and when he made it onto the rooftop he saw Leon chasing Donnie around. The eldest looked to Mikey who smiled back and shook his head, just as Raph did.

“Alright, cut it out you two, we want to get home in one piece!” Raph yelled as he ran past his two squabbling brothers before jumping over to the next rooftop, with the twins following suit. 

“Donnie started it!”

“I did not!” 

However little did they know the irony of Raphs words…

**********

The lion yokai growled as his eyes followed the four turtles across the rooftops. He had been watching them for the last couple of days now, waiting for the order to strike...and tonight it came.

The lion yokai felt his earpiece buzz to life and a familiar voice ring out of it.

“ _ Now, Lionheart _ .” Big Mama ordered, voice tight and harsh. Lionheart grunted in response, tapping his earpiece to turn it off before he ran and jumped across the rooftops, chasing down the four brothers. 

**********

The youngest brother couldn’t remember falling asleep, however Mikey was suddenly snapped awake as he felt himself being thrown through the air before coming down and landing on Raph’s plastron roughly. 

Mikey blinked, confused as to why he and Raph were suddenly on the ground. Did Raph fall? Did he miss judge a jump between buildings? The orange-clad turtle’s question was soon answered however, when he heard clinking and clanking of metal coming from the rooftop opposite. 

Mike looked over at the sound of fighting and his eyes widened when they landed on Leo and Donnie going up against something or someone - he couldn’t quite see.

The smallest turtle was about to yell over to his brothers when a groan came from underneath him. 

Oops, he was still on top of Raph. 

“Raph!” Mikey yelped, getting off of his brother quickly as he helped the snapping turtle get to his feet.

“Ughh~ what hit me?” Raph asked, still looking a bit dazed. Mikey opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a yell from Donnie. Both brothers' heads snapped towards the fight that was happening on the building over. 

Upon hearing his brothers yell along with the fight going on, the leader was quickly brought up to speed on the situation. Raph took out his tonfas and turned to Mikey, “Let’s go!” Mikey nodded, grabbing out his kusari-fundo as well before running after Raph. 

The two brothers jumped onto the next building to join the fight, however as Raph went straight in, Mikey paused and froze in his place, eyes widening at the sight of the, what looked like, a yokai. 

The ambusher seemed to be a lion yokai by looking at the massive, tangled mess of a mane; along with the huge sharp claws that came out of his paws, which were the same size as Mikey’s head times three. 

And if that wasn’t intimidating enough the yokai was  _ tall _ , a couple of feet taller than Raph and that's really tall considering Raphs height. The lion yokai only wore pants that were ripped just above the knees and a black belt going across his huge body.

It was safe to say, Mikey was  _ scared _ . And he hasn’t felt this type of scared since they had fought a good couple weeks ago.

“Mikey,  _ MOVE! _ ” 

The youngest brother was suddenly thrown back into reality when he heard Leo scream at him, instinctively Mikey quickly rolled to the side just before giant claws swiped at where he was just standing. The box turtle’s breathing quickened as the yokai turned towards him, snarling. 

Mikey didn’t want to take his eyes off the towering yokai for even a second but when he saw a flash of red on his right and a flash of purple on his left, Mike diverted his eyes to look at Raph quickly. And by the looks of it, the leader had a plan. 

Mikey quickly caught onto Raph’s thoughts as he noticed that he and brothers had the yokai covered on all sides. Leo at his back, Donnie his left, Raph his right, and Mikey the front. 

The youngest then steadied his breathing, stood from the crouch he was in, and readjusted the grip on his weapon before he heard Raph yell and they all leaped toward the yokai.

Each brother had their weapons powered up and outstretched as they advanced with great speed toward Lionheart.

Leo held his odachi high above his head, Raph had his fists powered up with his Smash-Jitsu, Donnie’s tech bo turned into some even more crazy weapon and Mikey had his flame on. 

Surely Lionheart didn’t stand a chance...right?

Wrong.

Very,  _ very _ wrong. 

Something seemed to snap in the towering lion yokai, as his eyes turned a blazing white and he bared his teeth. A loud roar escaped the yokai and each of the turtle's eyes widened with fear. 

Lionheart then turned sharply towards Leo, slashing his claws at the slider. Leon just managed to dodge the claws, however he didn’t account for the yokai’s tail which came around and smacked him right in the middle of his plastron. A gasp escaped the slider as the wind was knocked out of him and Leo was sent flying back, only landing a couple of meters away from the edge of the rooftop. 

Yells from the remaining brothers came quickly, as they all stopped their attack to make sure Leo was alright. 

Bad idea. 

Taking advantage of the halt on the turtle's attack plan, Lionheart ran towards Raph with his claws fully out - almost catching the snapping turtle off guard. Raph managed to block the crazed yokai and went to attack. The leader jumped into the air, fist raised as he was about to come down onto the lion, only to feel a massive paw grip his ankle mid-air.

“Uh oh-”

Raph was yanked back down onto the ground, landing on his shell before Lionheart picked him up again and threw Raph towards an unexpecting Donnie - making both turtles hurtle across the rooftop, landing very close to Leo. 

Mikey's eyes widened as he witnessed his older brothers being taken down with little effort. The youngest turtle gulped as the deranged yokai then turned towards him, clearly his next target. Mikey had little time to fling his mystic weapon around in front of him to create a quick block before he felt a fist briefly collide with his stomach. 

Luckily, his weapon took most of the blow, causing Mikey to only slide back along the rooftop and drop onto a knee as the wind was slightly knocked out of him. The box turtle took deep breathes, eyes still wide and on the massive yokai.

A low growl came from Lionheart as he watched Mikey with narrow eyes. A few seconds passed before the yokai scoffed, “Silly little turtle.” He then turned his back on Mikey and began walking towards Leo, Raph, and Donnie - extending his claws in the process. 

Mikey’s eyes narrowed. He wasn’t going to let him harm his brothers. The box turtle stood and readjusted the grip on his weapon, letting the chain slide through his hands as it wrapped around his wrist once. Mikey held the handle firm in his hand as he twirled it around - flame igniting before the youngest brother ran at the towering mutant.

Time seemed to slow down for the three older turtles and their eyes widened as they saw Mikey close in on the towering mutant. They watched in horror as Lionheart’s ears pricked up at the sound of thier little brother going in for the attack and the yokai whipped around, catching the chain that was being flung at him. 

Before the youngest brother could even think of dodging or letting go of his weapon, he felt his whole body surge forward as Lionheart yanked the chain hard towards him. Mikey yelped as the yokai raised his sharp claws and brought them down, hard and fast - striking the box turtle across his plastron. 

The last thing Mikey remembered clearly was a searing _pain_ taking over his body and the sounds of his own strangled scream along with a desperate yell from each of his brothers. 

“MIKEY!” 

Lionheart snarled as the smallest turtle now hung loosely from his weapon that was wrapped around his wrist, blood flowing from the new wounds on his plastron. The yokai moved his eyes briefly from the wounded turtle to the others - and he almost smirked in amusement. The remaining turtles' eyes were wide and their breathing very heavy as they saw their youngest brother now limp in front of the lion yokai. 

Lionheart wanted to see them in pain - in one form or another,

The lion yokai’s attention then quickly snapped from the three brothers and onto the red one only as he seemed to come out of the sudden shock.

“YOU  _ MONSTER _ !” Raph screamed, standing and now running towards the yokai like a rampaging bull. However, the leader pulled up short and his heart seemed to stop pounding in his chest when he saw Lionheart raise Mikey over his head before bringing the youngest turtle down and slamming him into the rooftop. “NO MIKEY-”

1...

_ Thump, _

2...

_ Thump, _

3...

The lion yokai then loosened his grip on the chain before throwing the wounded turtle over the edge of the building. No chorus of screams came this time round however as all older brothers were sent into a brief shock again. Did they just witness their baby brother's death? 

No, no,  _ NO! _

"DONNIE GET HIM!" Raph yelled, snapping out of his shock as he began rampaging towards the monster who just  _ hurt _ his baby brother and _ threw _ him off the roof.

Leo and Donnie quickly recovered as the slider grabbed his odachi that he had absentmindedly dropped beside him, and ran at the yokai next to Raph, his tears being blinked away and replaced with fury. Lionheart was going to  _ pay.  _

As Leo got up and joined his eldest brother in taking down Lionheart, Donnie ran towards the edge of the building where Mikey was thrown and leaped off it - not even needing to be told twice. The purple turtle flew down the side of the apartment block, eyes locked on his baby brother who was unconscious and falling fast. He needed to get to him and  _ now _ . 

Donnie quickly tore his eyes away from Mikey for two seconds to tap at his wrist tech, which then set off the booster in his hover shell, making him close in on his unconscious brother. 

Once the soft shell was close enough, he reached out for his brother and caught Mikey by his arm, hauling him up effortlessly into a cradle. Donnie’s eyes widened and he felt his throat tighten as his hands and arms were already being covered with his brother's blood, making him immediately change direction to go back to the rooftop where his other brothers still were - along with the yokai. 

As Don swiftly made his way back up to the building top, he nervously glanced down at Mikey who looked deathly pale. 

_ No, no, please no. _

__

Donnie didn’t have enough time to stop and check Mikey's pulse and he was going too fast to concentrate to see if his plastron was rising and falling - he only had his eyes set on the rooftop, where he would _ immediately  _ check over his little brother... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ kudos and comments appreciated :3


	2. Wounded ~ Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leo, check my battle shell there should be some bandages in there,” Don ordered as Leo quickly stood and checked his twin’s shell.
> 
> “...There’s only one.” 
> 
> “ONE?!” Donnie shrieked, shaking his head. No, this can’t be happening - he mustn’t have restocked it after their last fight. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! 
> 
> Hope you like angst hehe

“That’s enough Lionheart,” Big Mamas’ voice rang through his earpiece. The lion yokai grunted and bared his teeth as Raph landed a hard punch square in his stomach. Lionheart stumbled back at the attack - cursing Big Mama for distracting him from his work. 

After throwing the little one of the roof and the purple one went after him, the blue and red turtles had been throwing absolutely everything they had at him, obviously wanting revenge for their brother. The lion yokai was enjoying this.

But as much as Lionheart would love to stay and finish his job, he also must follow Big Mamas’ orders. 

Between blocking the consistent attacks the turtles were making, the yokai managed to pull out a portal orb which he then dropped onto the ground behind him. The portal activated and Lionheart was about to step through when he saw the blue turtle charging towards him, odachi raised high above his head. 

With one last swipe of his claws, Lionheart watched as the mutant dropped his sword and clung to his arm, teeth gritted. 

The yokai didn’t hang around any longer as he stepped through the portal with it disappearing behind him. He took out the smallest one, apparently, that was enough for Big Mama… for now.

Raph yelled as he ran through the space where the portal just was. The yokai got away. No, he _ left _ . Raph threw his tonfas onto the ground out of range. Why couldn’t he-

The thought was cut off when he heard Leo groan beside him. Raph turned to his brother and his eyes widened as he saw blood begin to slowly come from underneath Leo’s hand that was clutching his wounded arm. 

The eldest was by Leo’s side in an instant - only to be shrugged off when Raph reached out his hand to have a look at his brother's arm.

“I’m fine Raph, where’s Don with Mikey?” 

Raph blinked, realization dawning on him. “I-“

_ “GUYS!” _

Raph's already concerned and worry-filled face paled as he and Leo turned their heads to see Donnie landing on the roof with Mikey limp in his arms. “Mikey,” Leo breathed, barely audible as he and Raph ran towards Donnie who was kneeling beside their little brother. 

Leo fell to his knees when he reached Mikey's side, while Raph stood there - shocked. “Where’d the yokai go?” Donnie asked quickly, taking his eyes off his little brother long enough to realize that the monster who injured Mikey was gone.

“Portaled away,” Leo replied as the slider's eyes frantically moved over his little brother's body, assessing the injuries. Leon first noticed three gashes going diagonally across Mikey’s plastron that had ripped through his strap - clearly from the yokai’s claws. He then lifted up his brother to check his shell and his heart dropped. There was a crack that started at the top of his carapace and ended before the center of his shell. Mikey's leg was also bent at an odd angle, however, it wasn't bleeding so figured that was the least of their concern.

And there was also blood, so much  _ blood _ .

“We need to stop the bleeding,” Leo said, with urgency in his voice. “Yes I know Leo, that’s what I’m trying to do,” Donnie snapped back, making his twin look at him with narrow eyes.

“Sorry, I just-” Donnie shook his head and blinked back tears.  _ He can’t break down now, not when his little brother needs him.  _

The softshell then took a deep breath and composed himself as much as he could. “Leo, check my battle shell there should be some bandages in there,” Don ordered as Leo quickly stood and checked his twin’s shell.

“...There’s only one.” 

“ONE?!” Donnie shrieked, shaking his head. No, this can’t be happening - he mustn’t have restocked it after their last fight. “Shit.” 

Leo ignored his brother's choice of word as he grabbed the one bandage from Donnie’s shell and kneeled back down next to Mikey. There was a lot of blood - mainly from his plastron, and that’s where the bandage was going to go. 

“Don hold him up for me, I need to get this bandage on,” Leo directed, getting a silent nod in return from his twin. After wrapping and securing the only bandage around Mike's shell and plastron, Leo looked to Donnie, “We need something else to stop the bleeding.”

Donnie’s eyes widened and Leo could practically see his mind working. After a couple of long seconds, Donnie looked at Leo. “Leon give me your gloves.” 

“My gloves? I don’t think that’s sanit-“

“Leo give me your gloves or else our little brother will bleed out!” Donnie yelled, pushing aside the fact that his voice wavered as he began pulling off his own gloves.

Leo handed over his gloves as Donnie looked up to Raph, about to ask him for his wrappings, only to see his older brother already taking them off. Raph then gave Don his wrappings without saying a word. Donnie and Leo then set to work, placing their gloves over the deeper wounds before securing them with Raph’s wrappings.

The twins worked hastily, and soon they had the majority of the wounds covered due to the placement of the gloves. “That won’t fully stop the bleeding,” Leo pointed out, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, careful not to get blood anywhere. Donnie groaned in annoyance,  _ if only he had restocked _ \- “I know, I know...we need to get him to a hospital.”

“A hospital? Donnie, we can’t go to a hospital,” Raph suddenly spoke up. “What about the lair?”

“If we take him back to the lair he’ll  _ die _ , we don’t have the right equipment and we definitely do not have the knowledge. Our only chance is getting him to a  _ yokai _ hospital, Raph.”

“Is there even a yokai hospital?” Leo questioned, keeping a close eye on Mikey’s chest - making sure that it’s still rising and falling, signaling that their little brother is still alive. 

“I don’t know! Call Draxum, he’ll know!” 

“Call Draxum?” 

“Leo just do it, _ now! _ ”

Leo blinked a couple of times before taking out his phone and calling Draxum. 

The slider then walked a couple of steps away from his brothers as he waited for Draxum to pick up the phone. “Do you know what time it is?” Draxum’s voice yelled through the phone. 

“Draxum, help Mikey’s hurt and he’s bleeding really bad and we don’t-”

“Blue calm down, what has happened?” Draxum interrupted, making Leo take a deep breath and start explaining the situation as quickly as he possibly could.

While Leo was on the phone to Draxum, Don and Raph remained by Mikey's side, putting pressure on the gloves and bandage to try and slow the bleeding even more. Neither of the two older brothers said a word, both still trying to come to terms with what had happened until they were brought back into reality when a whimper escaped Mikey. 

The orange turtles' once peaceful face turned into a grimace as his eyes fluttered open slightly. Donnie noticed and he was immediately up by Mikey’s head. 

“H-Hey, Mike you’re alr-” Donnie started, only to be cut off by a heavy sob that escaped his little brother. “It hurts,” Mikey whispered between a mix of sobs and cries of pain. Donnie bit his lip as he looked up at Raph, who had tears running down his face. 

Both brothers felt their hearts twist and Donnie suddenly felt tears start to well in his own eyes. His little brother was hurting and he, nor his other brothers, could do anything. “Y-Yeah I know Mikey, you just need to hold on, alright? Try to stay awake for me,” Donnie said, trying to hold himself together as best as he could. He couldn’t let Mikey see him worried - that’ll make him worry. Michael nodded slightly as he took a ragged breath in, fighting to stay conscious. 

“Guys! There’s a yokai hospital in the Hidden City,” Leo then informed, quickly running back beside his brothers. Donnie breathed - _ thank god _ . 

“Ok, how are we getting him there?” Don questioned, nervously looking back at Mikey who had seemed to have fallen unconscious again.

The purple turtle’s brows furrowed then his eyes widened as he noticed Mikey had gone deathly still. “‘Angelo?” D quickly jumped and placed his fingers on his brother's neck - a very weak pulse. Donnie took a shaky breath in and out, “We  _ need _ to get him to the hospital right  _ now _ .” 

“I’ll portal us there,” Leo said, pulling out his odachi - for once not hearing any protests against the idea as they all knew it was the quickest and really the only way to get to the yokai hospital. 

The blue clad turtle held the mystic weapon out in front of him, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  _ Come on portal _ . Leo then opened his eyes and sliced his sword downwards which activated a big enough portal first try. The slider didn't have time to celebrate or throw out a one-liner, his only priority was getting Mikey to that hospital. 

Donnie quickly lifted Mikey up and started heading towards the portal before Leo put out his arm. “Wait, I need to see if it’s right first,” Leo said because he didn’t want his brother running into some random part of the Hidden City. 

Donnie gave one quick nod as Leo poked his head through the portal. Again, Leon didn’t have time to celebrate when he saw a big car park and a massive building that read HIDDEN CITY HOSPITAL on the front thorugh the other side of the portal. 

“Go, go, go!” Leo told Donnie as he pulled his head back through the portal. The Soft Shelled turtle didn't say a word as his hover shell bursted to life again, making Donnie immediately lift into the air and zoom through the portal. 

“We’ll be right behind you!” Leo yelled after his twin as he grabbed Raph’s arm and pulled him through the portal after himself. 

****************

“HELP!” Donnie yelled as he bursted through the doors and into the emergency waiting room with Mikey still limp and lifeless in his arms. The purple turtle's hover shell retracted back into his normal battle shell as he quickly ran through the waiting area, ignoring all the horrified looks he was getting from many different yokai. Donnie saw the receptionists quickly come out from behind their desks and run towards him with their eyes wide. 

“What on earth _ happened _ ?” One of the receptionists, who seemed to be a leopard yokai, questioned with urgency in their voice as they got to Donnie. “W-We were in a fight and he got- we couldn’t-” Donnie struggled, trying to form some sort of helpful sentence without breaking down. Everything seemed to hit him all of a sudden and he couldn’t seem to think or move or do  _ anything.  _

Another receptionist then came up beside Donnie and put a hand on his shoulder, noticing he was clearly being overwhelmed by the situation as the leopard yokai receptionist checked Mikey’s pulse.

“It’s very weak but he’s alive,” She muttered before turning around to the workers who were still at the desk. “Call back the trauma team we just disassembled, tell them we have an emergency!” 

The remaining receptionists nodded as they all jumped onto the phones, trying to get an operation team back together ASAP. As the two nurses beside Donnie awaited a team and a bed, they assessed Mikey over and asked the purple turtle a couple of questions to which Don answered quickly. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Michelangelo - or Mikey.”

“Species?”

“Box turtle.” 

“Relation?”

“He’s my brother.”

“Age?”

“13.”

The leopard yokai nurse nodded, taking in the information as she also looked at Donnie and Leo’s make-shift bandaging job. “Lucky you slowed the bleeding, otherwise he wouldn’t have even made it here,” The nurse muttered to the purple turtle, wh only nodded his head slightly in return. The yokai then opened her mouth again, only to be cut off by a yell.

“Sally!” 

The receptionists, along with Donnie, looked up to see another couple of nurses wheeling out a bed towards them. Donnie’s eyes widened as he heaved Mikey up again into his arms and rushed him over to the white bed, the two reception nurses at his side. “Lay him down,” One of the nurses by the bed ordered. Don laid Mike down as gently as he could, before hearing his brother groan, coming out of unconsciousness once more. 

“Mikey, i-it’s going to be ok,” Dee said, tears threatening to fall. He saw Mikey’s face twist in pain as he tried to take a breath and the purple turtle's heart broke again, for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Donnie then felt hands grab at his arm and pull him back from his brother's bedside, before the nurses that came out with the bed, along with Sally, quickly began to wheel it away to an operating room - taking his little brother away with it. 

The last thing Donnie heard was Mikey calling his name out quietly as the bed was wheeled around the corner and out of sight, leaving the genius standing there shaking and praying that his baby brother was going to be alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally had Donnie doing majority of the medical stuff but I love the Leo is the medic of the team headcanon so I split it between the two XD

**Author's Note:**

> ~ kudos and comments are appreciated :3


End file.
